Amanda
|height = 5' 10" |species = Human |occupation = Dr. Germahn's assistant/professional doofus |family = |debut = }} }} Amanda is Dr. Germahn's assistant. She's friends and roommates with Lisa. Amanda frequently gets tricked into drinking one of Dr. Germahn's concoctions, often resulting in her getting shrunken or transformed. In Newspaper stories Amanda have her own story arc in NP, Respect. It shows how she tries to get more respect by becoming something more that just Dr. Germahn guinea pig. She failed, but Dr. Germahn assured her that he DOES respect her and that he only uses her for experiment because he's mad scientist. In Q&A Amanda most prominently appears in Q&A sections. She appears in each of them, although she is missing in the sort-of-Q&A section of TF Busters. She assist Dr. Germahn in Q&A #1, she is shown to be on vacation when Sarah leads Q&A #2, she does the Q&A #3 with Lisa as assistant, she does the Q&A #4 in team with Lisa and Chika, she's the host in Q&A #5 with Lisa as assistant and Adrian Raven as special guest, and she's in Q&A #6 again with Lisa. Relationship Dr. Germahn Amanda is Dr. Germahn's assistant and seems Dr. Germahn is more than satisfied with her, despite her occasionally goofy behavior. It may be because she's so good assistant and/or secretary ... or because she's so good test subject. Lisa Lisa is Amanda's friend and roommate. She appears to have crush on her and suggest various "suspicious" things, like sharing a bed. There is running gag that Amanda is unaware of this and of the fact Lisa likes girls in general; in Q&A 6, Amanda revealed that she IS actually aware of it, which still leaves question how long she was only pretending ... Raven In Q&A 5, immediately when Adrian Raven appeared, she said he's hot and that she want his vampire babies. She tried to flirt with him, but didn't actually know how. Lisa helped her to choose better clothes (as Chika recommended, "alluring but appropriate") and at the end of story arc Amanda asked Raven out. Raven only accepted when she mentioned that it's outside of continuity. It went well and there was dancing. Uncertain canonicity In NP, there is mention that she's resident of Moperville. That story arc is unfortunately not canon and she's not seen to ever interact with any "normal" characters in-continuity, so we can't be certain about it. She is, however, shown in flashback implying that Dr. Germahn developed the radio watches Tedd, Grace, Nanase and Ellen were using when infiltrating the Nest. Trivia *According to Dr. Germahn, Amanda is able to type 120 words per minute. References Gallery Shrunk Amanda.png|Amanda in a size which is not so uncommon for her in Q&A #4 Dressed up Amanda.png|Amanda dressed for Raven in Q&A #5 Q&A6 Amanda.png|Amanda killing the running gag in Q&A #6 Lizard Amanda.png|Amanda as a lizard-like hybrid in Q&A #6 AmandaLizard.png| ... in color Slowly shrinking Amanda.png|Amanda slowly shrinking Category:Out-of-continuity characters